


And Just Watch Us Burn [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction Podfic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Fandom Hearts PR, Future Fic, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, frat part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles goes to a Halloween party on campus to blow off some steam after a stressful week of midterms. He doesn't expect the party to be crashed by both a supernatural predator and Derek Hale.





	And Just Watch Us Burn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Just Watch Us Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095892) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



> Recorded for samanthahirr for the Fandom <3 PR auction. Thanks so much for donating!!
> 
> (darn it! just missed posting on halloween. uh. belated Happy Halloween!)

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/And%20Just%20Watch%20Us%20Burn.mp3) | 46.21 | 21.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
